1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to weight measurement apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for weighing articles while such articles are moving.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various scales and methods of using such scales. The background technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.